


Tethered

by Habren



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habren/pseuds/Habren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks after the time travel events, Snow & Gold manage to trap Emma and Regina in a cottage in the woods. They will remain there until they work through their issues. Naturally, their problems find a different solution than Snow had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit.
> 
> The events of this story take place three weeks after the occurrences in the season three finale. Everything seen on the show is canon. Elsa hasn’t made an appearance yet. Also, this will be one trope-filled adventure. I do not have the time to write an exciting plot, so I’m falling back on the “OMG! They’re trapped trope.” I hope you still enjoy it. 
> 
> Betas: I shall mention you in alphabetical order: **chilly-flame, evilregalwiththecoolestsocks, ohthesefeelingz** , and **phoenix-91**. Thank you all so much! Your help was and is greatly appreciated and you made this a much better story. You rock! Also, any remaining mistakes are my own since I made the final revisions.
> 
> Thank you to **wherearemypants-acciopants** for her wonderful art.
> 
> And also, thank you to **Tiff** and **Lola** for organizing this.
> 
> To the one who will never know.

“Regina, I need…help.” Snow’s voice echoes strained and rushed in Regina’s ear. The connection is fragile, dropping at times and is full of interfering, crackling noise.

“Snow? Where are you?” Regina covers her other ear.

“…woods. I…lost and…dead. Please…”

Regina’s throat constricts. “I cannot hear you, say that again?”

“I’m…cabin…by…creek.” Regina nods, piecing the garbled words together. Something must have happened at the Charmings’ cottage down by the creek. Something bad. And of course, leave it to Snow White to dial Regina when she is in trouble. Didn’t she have the Savior as a daughter? Shaking her head, Regina grabs her purse and disappears in a plume of purple.

Appearing in front of the cottage, Regina hesitates for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing at the door. It creaks as it slides open. With furrowed brows, Regina steps into the shadowed cabin. The wood floor under her feet is soft, yielding to every one of her steps.

“Snow?” Regina calls out, stepping further into the room. No sign of anyone. She moves forward, glancing at the little kitchenette in the corner and notes the quaint wood table and chairs right next to it. The cabin smells musty, as if it hasn’t seen any visitors in a while. The ozone smell of magic in the air is making Regina wary. Whatever or whoever is causing trouble for Snow would naturally be magical. It’s not like Snow to cease the habit of becoming the target of sorceresses and imps. Regina reaches out and slowly nudges at the door, cracked open to what she assumes is the bedroom of the cottage. It opens silently and, as she steps inside the room, Regina releases a heavy sigh at finding another empty room. A mixture of relief and anxiety flitters through Regina’s frame and she turns sharply, freezing once heavy footsteps resonate through the cabin.

“Mary Margaret? Mom? Where are you?”

Clenching her jaw, Regina steps back into the living room.

“Miss Swan.” Regina can’t prevent the venom from entering her words. She is really tired of this conflict, but the blonde sheriff has an unprecedented way of setting her teeth on edge by merely being in her presence.

“Regina? What happened? Mary Margaret, she…” Before Emma can finish her sentence the front door slams shut and Regina’s cell phone plays the ominous melody of Dies Irae. Emma’s eyes widen and she barely suppresses a smirk as the dramatic music fills the room.

“Yes!” Regina barks into her phone.

“I’m so sorry, Regina.”

“Yes, that appears to be one of your mantras.”

“You need to fix this. Henry is with us, so don’t worry about him. Talk to Emma, clear the air.”

“I honestly cannot say I feel even the slightest bit of desire to fulfill this request, dear.” Regina’s eyes narrow, taking in the awkward shuffling and fidgeting of the Savior in front of her.

“Too bad. You’re locked in the cabin. So you might as well talk.” Snow’s voice takes on a petulant pitch that reminds Regina of the willful child she once had the urge to strangle on a regular basis.

“You have lost you mind, Snow!”

Emma takes a step closer to Regina once these exasperated words spill from the other woman’s lips.

Regina strides toward the door, pulling and shaking the handle with no effect. She turns and sweeps her hands over her body and purple smoke engulfs her but when it clears she remains standing in the cottage, a sheepish-looking sheriff in front of her, hands stuffed into her pants pockets. Gritting her teeth, Regina puts the phone back to her ear.

“What _exactly_ have you done, Snow?”

“Me? Nothing, directly, at least. Well, it was Gold, really.”

“Have you lost your mind? Forget that, I’m talking to a Charming.” Regina pinches the bridge of her nose. “What did the imp do this time?”

“He’s only helping.”

“Yes, because he is such a generous and altruistic soul.”

“Yes, well, that’s in the past. We’ve all changed, haven’t we, Regina?”

“Snow!”

“He put a spell on the cabin.”

“I figured out _that_ part, dear.”

“It’s self-contained. You can magic things in, I figured you might need clothes and food. Yes, food’s important.”

“Stop rambling, Snow.”

“You cannot magic out, oh, you actually also can’t magic people in. Only inanimate objects.”

“And? For how long will I have to endure the _charming_ presence of your spawn?” Regina uttered the words with such acrimony that one would think the notion was as offensive to her as being exposed to the rancid smell of rotten eggs.

“Until you resolve your issue. There is no time limit.”

“You must be joking!”

“No, Regina. I’m really not. Look, I know what Emma did was painful but she didn’t mean to hurt you and this… this strain between you isn’t good. It’s hurting all of us. Henry.”

“Leave my son out of this, Snow. This is an issue between Miss Swan and I. You had no right to interfere. Then again, meddling in things that do not concern you seems to be another Charming trademark.”

“Regina…”

“Forget it.” Regina snaps her phone shut. “It seems we are stuck here, Miss Swan. Thanks to your officious mother and the golden boy with the perpetual limp.” Regina glares at Emma who shrugs her shoulders.

“I’d gathered that much. Uh... Mom, I mean, Mary Margaret called sayin’ she was in trouble so I came here. But I guess you probably know that already.” Emma grimaces when Regina grunts in response.

Turning, and after a quick deliberation over the cleanliness of the well-worn, cracked tan leather couch, Regina sits down, folding her legs.

Clearing her throat, Emma drifts over and throws herself into a rickety, wooden rocking chair. “Uh, Regina, how long are we gonna be stuck here?”

Scowling at Emma, Regina sighs. “Apparently, Gold put a spell on the cottage that will lift once we have resolved our issues.”

“So we’ll never get out?”

“Is that an attempt to lighten the mood with inappropriate humor, Miss Swan?”

“Maybe?” Emma scrunches up her nose, trying her best puppy dog impression.

“This might work on the pirate, but don’t fool yourself. I’ve raised your son and his pleading expression is much more effective than this amateur endeavor.”

“Well yeah, Henry also had the baby schema going for him.”

Regina raises an eyebrow, but remains silent.

“What? Why are you still shocked that I know stuff?” Emma rubs her hands across the thighs of her skinny jeans.

“There is a reason why I refer to your family as idiots.”

“Yes, but usually you say ‘those two idiots’ and that’s my parents.”

“Of course, Miss Swan. You are an idiot all by yourself.”

Emma picks up a magazine from the small, rectangular glass table in front of her. “Whatever.”

* * *

 

Rummaging through the cupboard of the kitchenette, Emma discovers a box of tea and puts a kettle on the stove.

“You want some tea? It’s black, I think. No idea how old, though.” Emma peels the plastic wrapping off, freeing the tea inside. Lifting the tea bag under her nose, she sniffs, eyes narrowing. “Doesn’t smell like anything.”

Regina saunters over, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like “imbecile” under her breath before waving her hand and, once the purple smoke clears, she pushes an ornate box of Earl Grey in Emma’s direction.

“Got milk and sugar to go with that?” Emma pulls two tea bags out of the box and drops them in the red and blue cups she had rinsed earlier. When she turns around, she finds a carton of milk and a bag of sugar sitting in front of a smugly smirking Regina.

“Although, I’d like to point out, I am _not_ your delivery service. You’ve got your magic back, or so I have heard. Do it yourself next time.”

“Yeah, and who knows what or who I end up magicking in here.” Emma chuckles and pours the boiling water into their cups.

“So desperate for your one-handed pirate already?” Regina sniffs before grasping the blue flower cup, adding a bit of sugar and a drop of milk.

“No, not really. Oh, and how come you can magic stuff in here but you can’t get us out?”

Sighing, Regina takes a sip of the fragrant, too hot liquid. “They obviously didn’t know how long this little therapy session would last, so Gold added the loophole that we can magic inanimate objects inside the cabin, but we cannot leave, or magic people in here. So, no little honeymoon breaks for you and the man wearing the same leather coat for hundreds of years.”

Scalding her tongue on the tea, Emma thumps the cup down on the counter, the hot tea sloshing over the edge of her red rainbow cup and burning her finger. “Ouch!” Emma spins around, turning on the water faucet and releasing a low groan as a stream of cold water runs over the reddening skin of her finger. “Seriously, Regina. Can you drop it? I know you don’t like Hook. He isn’t the problem here. Besides, not like this is my idea of a nice weekend getaway either.” Emma mumbles the last bit, feeling heat rushing to her cheeks.

“Believe me, Miss Swan, I couldn’t care less about that useless, selfish pirate of yours. And if you think that I will enjoy even a minute I have to endure in your presence, you are sorely mistaken.” Abandoning her tea, Regina’s eyes flash before leaving Emma, slamming the door to the bedroom shut.

“Guess that clears up the sleeping arrangement.” Emma tells the empty room, her vision becoming blurry. The events of the last few weeks, the mess she made and now this forced togetherness threaten to overwhelm her. She can’t even run, despite everything inside of her yearning to do just that. She doesn’t want to be here. She wants to get along with Regina again, sure, for Henry’s sake alone. But actually talking about everything that has happened? No, that isn’t anywhere near on Emma’s agenda.

* * *

 

Emma has made eggs, bread, and a pack of Snow’s favorite Brazilian coffee appear at the cabin. She’s making French toast. She hasn’t heard anything from Regina after leaving the kitchen the previous evening. She appeared asleep by the time Emma sneaked in the bedroom to use the adjacent bathroom. Sighing, Emma flips the toast in the frying pan. She is considering waking Regina. It is shortly after nine in the morning, and Emma has expected Regina to be awake first. Then again, she assumes the other woman is not in any particular mood to be in her presence.

“This is crap. We’ll never get out of here,” Emma mutters into the empty room before lowering the flame of the stove and striding toward the bedroom door. Hesitating with a raised hand inches away from brushing against the white door, Emma stumbles backward as the door swings open.

“Your indecisiveness bleeds through closed doors, Miss Swan.”

Emma grits her teeth. “Can we maybe go back to Regina and Emma?”

“I do not know. Can we, Miss Swan?”

Narrowing her eyes, Emma marches back to the stove. “I’ve made French toast. And I got coffee.” She places the food on two plates and fills up two cups with the delicious smelling brew Snow’s odd looking coffee maker has produced. “Milk or sugar?”

“Black.” Regina slowly moves toward the wooden kitchen table.

“Naturally,” Emma murmurs under her breath as she hands Regina her coffee and turns to put the plates on the table. She adds utensils, then grabs her own coffee and sits down. Looking up, she notices Regina still standing next to the table, holding onto the coffee cup as if it is tethering her to the room, or maybe even to the world. Emma hates seeing Regina this lost and small. She hates it even more because she's the cause of it.

“Why don’t you sit down? You must be hungry.” Emma lifts the warm coffee cup to her lips, hoping Regina won’t notice her faintly trembling hands.

“Thank you, Miss… Emma.”        

Emma nods, recognizing a truce offering when she sees it. “You’re welcome.”

After finishing her food, Emma looks out of the window. The wind is playing with several red and brown leaves on the damp floor outside. Back in her foster homes she used to love watching the wind twirl leaves in all different directions. She’d wish to be small and light so the wind might whisk her to a different land as well. Emma never dreamed that there actually were any different lands out there. Or that time travel is possible. _Time travel that results in ruining the budding relationship between your son’s other mother and her soul mate._ Emma’s eyebrows furrow _._ Sometimes her own thoughts confuse her.

“I’m sorry, Regina.” Emma is playing with the utensils and the metallic clang of fork and knife colliding rings through the room.

“The food is surprisingly edible and the coffee is actually quite palatable. No need to apologize.” Regina drinks another sip of coffee.

“Not what I meant.” Emma drops the knife and fork and pulls at the fingers of her left hand after letting both hands fall into her lap.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Me neither, but we’ll have to if we wanna get out of here.”

Regina looks up, her dark gaze zeroing in on Emma, who forces herself to keep eye contact. Regina’s attention has the tendency to make her chest constrict and sometimes it feels a bit like drowning. The air seems to flee her body and everything around her fades away. She usually refuses to analyze any of her odd and ambivalent reactions to Regina, but the current situation is complicating things.

“Yes. I’m sure you’re very anxious to get out of here.” Regina’s voice drops.

“Well, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.” Regina clears her throat before standing abruptly, picking up the plates, cups and utensils and rushing toward the kitchen to do the dishes. The moment she reaches the sink, a knife clatters to the floor. The thud of metal striking wood echoes through the room, followed by a soft curse spilling from Regina’s lips. She lowers the load in her hands into the sink and before she can bend down and pick up the fallen knife Emma is at her side, reaching for the knife and adding it to the sink. Once she notices her close proximity to Regina she takes a quick step back, running a hand through her blond curls.

“Thank you, Emma.” Regina whispers before turning on the water faucet. Her eyes remain trained on the water spilling into the sink.

“Sure,” Emma rushes out and goes back to the couch, folding the blanket from the night before.

* * *

 

“How about I get us a TV here?” Emma stretches her legs, yawning. She hasn’t slept well for the last several days and the events of the last twenty-four hours haven’t improved this situation.

“Along with cable? Or how about a computer to enjoy the Wi-Fi free zone?” Regina drawls, not looking up from the old, dusty book she discovered on one of the shelves.

Scratching her head, Emma heaves a sigh. “Then talk to me. I’m bored. Besides, we gotta talk anyway.”

Slamming her book shut, Regina counts to ten internally. She knows she needs to talk to Emma. _Maybe with a little help_ , she thinks.

“I will need alcohol for that.”

“Alcohol? It’s noon!”

“Yes, because you’re the personification of moral behavior.”

“Well, how about we eat something first? That way we won’t end up under the table.”

“Speak for yourself, Miss Swan.”

“Back to that again.” Emma rolls her eyes.

“Fine. I’ll make something to eat. I’m assuming you’ll eat baked chicken and rice?”

Emma nods. “Sure, thanks.”

Regina suppresses a smile at Emma’s pacing and the furtive glances in her direction to see if the food is ready. Emma acts so much like Henry sometimes, Regina thinks, feeling a tug at her heart. Transferring the food onto plates, Regina places them on the table the same moment Emma drops her body into the chair.

“Eat up.” Regina blows at the food on her fork.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Emma hums before releasing a small groan once the food hits her taste buds. “This is delicious.” She speaks while chewing and Regina raises an eyebrow. “So what’s your poison?” Emma takes a sip of her water.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Alcohol, Regina. You said you wanna get drunk before we talk.”

“I said no such thing,” Regina sniffs.

“Whatever. I figure you’ll magic the drinks since you know better what you’ve got in that wine cellar of yours.”

“Go get the glasses, Miss Swan.”

Chuckling, Emma gets up and walks to the kitchen, choosing two glass tumblers, sure that Regina will magic them something stronger than wine.

* * *

 

Pouring the _Royal Salute 38_ in the tumblers in front of her, Regina picks up her glass and takes a hearty gulp, enjoying the burning sensation as the liquid travels down her throat. She leans back against the couch, avoiding Emma’s gaze as the blonde slowly sips her drink while rocking the chair.

“So what exactly has to happen for us to be able to leave? Like do we have to kiss and make up?” Emma’s chuckle dies once she notices Regina’s eyes tighten.

“Hardly, Miss Swan. I expect we will have to bury the hatchet.”

“But, uh… not a real one and not in each other, right? I mean, that’d make no sense at all and you’re just being sarcastic, and it’s sometimes really hard to tell.” Emma fiddles with her fingers and closes her eyes. She hates it when Regina makes her ramble.

“If only you could blame the alcohol.” Regina takes another sip of her whiskey.

“Yeah, that would make a lot of things easier. Look, Regina, I know you hate me…”

Regina raises her hand. “I do not hate you, Miss Swan. That would make things significantly easier, don’t you think?” Watching Emma freeze with wide eyes, Regina sighs. “Robin was my last chance at love and _you_ took that from me.” Regina closes her eyes.

“I didn’t know, Regina! I just wanted to save her life.”

“I understand that. But it changes nothing, Emma. You did what you always do, whatever you think is right without contemplating any potential consequences. Yes, it is hard to argue that saving a person’s life is a bad thing. Yet, it could be. You could have saved a psychopathic mass murderer.”

“But I didn’t.”

“Well, you can also cross a busy street blindfolded and remain unharmed. That doesn’t mean it’s a good idea or that your action couldn’t have dire consequences.”

Emma chuckles and Regina glares at her. “It’s just… you are such a mom!”

Regina suppresses a fond smile. Henry is all she has left. And he loves her again. She clings to that. And to the fact that she knows Emma didn’t mean to hurt her. The irony. She knew on some level back then that Snow didn’t mean to hurt her either. But it was much easier to focus her anger on her. Unlike with Snow, it seems almost impossible to feel anything even tenuously resembling hate towards the daughter of her sworn nemesis. Was Snow even her enemy anymore? And why could she never bring herself to hate Emma? Her curse had brought more complications to her life than she’d ever thought possible. It also hasn’t made anyone truly suffer besides Emma. Maybe that is why she cannot summon up the will to detest the meddlesome woman.

“Look, Regina.” Emma’s voice sounds hoarse and draws Regina back into the conversation. “I get it. I understand that _why_ I did what I did doesn’t make this any easier for you. You still lost Robin, but I don’t believe that he was your last chance at love. What makes you think that anyway?”

“And what exactly makes you an expert on love, Miss Swan? All the canoodling with the detergent-challenged pirate?” Regina glares at Emma as she feels her ire rise again. She may not be able to hate the woman, but that doesn’t mean Emma isn’t capable of making her so angry she feels as if she will pop a blood vessel any second. Or set fire to the entire town.

Emma’s head drops and she looks away from Regina. She pulls her legs up on the chair, folding them under her. Taking a long sip of her drink, Emma clears her throat. “No, I’m the last one who should ever give advice on love or relationships.”

Regina frowns, leaning forward, placing her drink on the glass table in front of her. “Things already looking glum with Hook?” Regina’s voice holds no malice, just caution. She hates Hook. After delivering her to be tortured and leaving her for dead, not even a day later, Hook is celebrated as the reluctant, redeemed hero by the so-called good guys. All of a sudden this murdering villain, the husband of Henry’s paternal grandmother, is _good enough_ for the Savior. Snow and Charming don’t mind a villain dating their daughter, as long as… Regina shakes her head, both startled and disturbed by the direction of her thoughts.

“We’re not together.” Emma stands to refill her glass.

“But I thought… you were kissing and…” Regina waves her hand as words fail her.

“Yes. You see, I have the tendency not to get involved. And if I do, I always mess it up. Or better yet, it doesn’t work or I get into it for the wrong reasons.”

“Which case was it this time?”

“Huh?” Emma grimaces as the alcohol burns her esophagus.

“What was the problem with Hook?”

“Oh.” Emma runs a hand down her jeans. “I think the latter. I fell for his infatuation with me. He wants me so much and he went for it, you know? It was annoying at times that he wouldn’t give up, even though I’d made it clear that I didn’t want him. But you know, people usually give up on me. That’s the first thing you learn in foster care. I mean, your parents gave up on you, so why wouldn’t all the others, right?”

Acid rises from Regina’s stomach, clutching at her throat. She closes her eyes for a moment, willing the emotion to taper off, to stop trying to suffocate her. She did this. She knows it, and the only true regret she feels about all she’s done is the life her actions brought Emma.

“I convinced myself to give it a try. To see if these feelings can develop. He’s changed so much and all for me so I thought, well…”

“You owe him?” Regina’s voice gravels.

“Huh? No. That’s not what I thought. It’s more like I took pity on him and humored him, and me. I mean, I thought it could work. That he wanted it enough for the both of us.”

“Things don’t work that way, Miss Swan.” A rueful look crosses Regina’s features. She should know. Everyone she had invited into her bed chambers after freeing herself of the King had one thing in common. They had wanted her. Her body, her power, her leniency. She had indulged them. But she hadn’t cared for any of them. They had been entertainment. Unlike Graham. She had convinced herself that making him forget and then desire her was penance for his crime. But she had only ended up dishing out the same pain that had long ago frozen her heart.

“I know. But that’s another thing you learn in foster care. You try to please everyone but yourself. You have to be defective, otherwise your parents would have kept you. That’s what you tell yourself. And Mary Margaret and David, they… I know they are my parents and I know they love me. I know they didn’t want to give me up.” Emma catches Regina’s gaze and a shudder runs down her back at the whirlwind of emotions flickering through the other woman’s dark eyes. She takes in the muscle movements of Regina’s throat as the former mayor swallows hard. “I’m not… this is not to make you feel guilty. You did what you did, but so did they. My parents _chose_ to put me in that wardrobe. Sending me away, to a different world they didn’t know. Alone, a mere hours old baby. They could have kept me and lived with the curse.”

“They thought I’d kill you.” Regina whispers.

A humorless chuckle leaves Emma’s lips. “How many children have you killed, Regina?”

“Excuse me?”

“During your reign as the Evil Queen. How many children have you slaughtered?”

“None.” Regina exhales sharply. “But that’s beside the point. Your parents didn’t know that. There were enough horror stories floating around. I had never denied them, neither caring for the opinions of others nor averse to creating more fear within my subjects.”

“But you’ve had so many chances to kill my parents, and yet you never did.”

“That’s not reason enough to risk the life of their child.”

“Stop defending them!” Emma closes her eyes at hearing her shrill shout resonate through the cottage.

Regina starts to laugh. A low chuckle at first, but it soon turns into a full out belly laugh. She bends forward, clutching her stomach before raising her hand to wipe the stray tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry, Emma. I am not laughing at you.” Regina gathers herself; Emma’s eyes narrow, demanding an explanation. “It’s just, this must have been the very first time someone accused me of defending the two idiots and it’s just so absurd, all of this! Us, here, and with everything that has happened in the last few weeks and since you’ve gotten here, actually. Here we are, trapped in your parents’ cabin in the woods, drinking whiskey and talking as if we’re each other’s confidantes.”

“But weren’t we on our way to being friends? Before… you know, before the time travel thing? After Neverland?”

Regina’s eyes widen. “I don’t know, Emma. I thought we’d come to a truce, albeit reluctantly, but that truly was all I ever dared to hope.” Regina frowns, taken aback by the words leaving her mouth.

“I mean, I know you carry all this anger and angst and your relationship with everyone in Storybrooke is, well, complicated is an understatement. So I get that you might’ve looked at things from a different perspective. But to me, you were always just Regina. The ‘high-strung control-freak’ out to protect Henry.”

“If this is how you describe your friends, Miss Swan…” Regina raises an eyebrow but the smile tugging at her lips lets Emma know she is not truly mad.

“I really like it better when you call me Emma.”

“Yes, I do too. It means I don’t feel the urge to strangle you.”

Emma laughs, relieved at the more peaceful mood spreading through the cabin. “How about a good old fashioned game of truth or dare?” Emma grins, close to finishing her second glass of whiskey.

“This isn’t a teen slumber party, Miss Swan. Besides, you’re already drunk.”

“I’m sure drunken teens would get into quite a bit of trouble. Playing truth or dare would be the least of their worries. Come on, Regina. Being drunk means it’s even funner. More truth for you.”

“Indeed, if you’re already starting to make up new words.”

“Yes, that’s all part of the package. Charming, huh?”

“Did anyone ever tell you that your puns are funny? Is that why you keep making them? I hate to burst your bubble, dear, but whoever told you this, they were lying.” Regina rolls her eyes.

“Ha ha. You’re up for it, Madam Mayor? We might as well pass the time with something fun. And I’m not really drunk, just tipsy.”

“If you say so. Be careful what you wish for. Sometimes the truth is the last thing you want to hear and once you know something, you can never take it back.”

Emma tilts her head, taking in Regina’s somber expression. “I know, Regina.”


	2. Release

Regina tightens her eyes, and then conjures an empty blue wine bottle. She hands it to Emma with a delicately raised eyebrow.

“Alright. Here we go.” Emma takes the bottle and is about to spin it when Regina starts laughing.

“You realize we’re the only two people here?”

“Well yeah.” Emma’s eyes widen. “Then why did you…?”

“For the fun of it? Also, to see your reaction and how much the alcohol has indeed slowed down your cognitive processes.”

“Whatever,” Emma grumbles, pulling the bottle close to her. “I’m keeping it. I like it. It’s so shiny.”

“Maybe you should sleep off your… uh, what did you call it? Tipsiness?”

“No, no. I’m good. It’s my turn.”

“All right.”

“Okay, let’s see.” Emma scratches her head. “Tell me your happiest memory with Henry?”

Surprise flickers over Regina’s face which makes a warm feeling of affection bloom in Emma’s chest. She knows Regina was likely expecting questions aiming to make her spill personal secrets. But while there are many questions burning on Emma’s tongue, she only wants those answers because Regina chooses to share, not because she somehow feels forced to do so.

“Oh, and we can refuse to answer, but then we are gonna get a dare, obviously,” Emma says, feeling an urgency to let Regina know that there is a way out if anything hits too close to home.

“Okay. Well, when Henry was three he had managed to get into my paint supplies. I had him with me in my office, doing paperwork when all of a sudden I noticed how quiet the room was. I panicked; quiet and three year olds do not mix very well. It had always been a sure sign of trouble.” Regina smiles, moving a lock of dark hair her behind her ears. “Anyway, by the time I got to him he was covered in blue, red, green and yellow paint while my paint bottles were lying spilled all over the floor. There was paint on the hardwood floor and even some spots were dragged onto the carpet of the sitting room.”

“Wow. You must have been flirting with a heart attack right there,” Emma says, suppressing a bout of laughter.

“Yes and no. I was in a state of panic because I’d been so worried about him. And yes, he made an incredible mess and ruined my expensive paints, but I was also elated that he was fine and he was so happy. His face was yellow and green, like he started with those two colors. But that wasn’t enough, obviously, because his hands and clothes also had taken a bath in the red and blue paints. But his smile. He had such a joyous smile on his face and then he lifted his little hands, clapped them together and said, ‘Look Mommy, I’s drawing for you.’ I could hardly stop crying in relief and joy.”

“That’s a nice memory. I also remember him messing with paint and smearing it all over the walls of one of our first apartments” Emma’s smile grew somber. “But none of that is real. Not like your memories.”

“My memories of Henry’ childhood is the foundation for your memories. Some are likely identical. I am not sure how the curse does all of this, but you basically have most of my memories of Henry’s childhood. And so yes, they are real, to a great degree, at least.”

“Yes.” Emma pulls her legs up again. “Did I ever tell you how grateful I am for what you’ve done for Henry and me?”

“It’s fine, Emma. Still, you’re welcome.”

“Hmmm.” Emma hums. “Your turn. But I’m still keeping the bottle.”

Regina laughs. “I will somehow manage to deal with my disappointment.”

“You do that.” Emma sighs dramatically.

“Tell me a happy childhood memory?” Regina runs her fingers over the rim of her glass.

“Wow. I think I’m gonna need a moment for that.” Emma scrunches up her face.

“Or you can choose dare instead.” Regina adds quickly.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Emma waves off before getting up to refill her drink again. “You want some more too?” Emma keeps the whiskey in air, nudging the bottle toward Regina.

“Yes, please.” Regina nods while Emma moves over and pours the drink. She puts the bottle back and notices the label for the first time.

“ _Royal Salute_? Really? And they say you have no sense of humor.” Emma laughs.

“The whiskey is delicious, and the name seemed fitting.” Regina shrugs her shoulders.

Emma sits back down and they both drink in silence.

Regina regrets asking the question and she is about to let her off the hook when she notices Emma’s eyes are crinkling in concentration.

Emma doesn’t want to ruin the mood completely and she knows most stories are not just simply happy; most contain almost as much bitterness along the way. She doesn’t understand why she doesn’t want the woman largely responsible for her growing up an orphan to feel guilty about this. It is over and done with. There is no changing it, especially not now that they have Henry. Besides, Regina had suffered enough. Emma doesn’t know all the stories, but she _knows_ Regina and she _knows_ that sort of tailspin into anger, hatred and vengeance doesn’t come from nothing.

“When I was twelve I had a foster mother who was really into reading. Her nose was always stuck in a book. I think she sometimes was reading while she was walking. She had another foster child, a little boy and she would often read to him. I would sometimes join them. I’d close my eyes and listen to her stories, imagining having that all my life. Someone who’d read for me. I,… she was really good at bringing the stories to life, you know?” Emma takes a sip of her drink. “She was really sweet, a bit oblivious to reality at times and just generally a little lost to life outside her books, but she was really kind.”

“That sounds lovely. How long did you live with her?”

“Almost two years. She got sick and had to give us up.”

“I’m sorry, Emma.”

“Yes, so am I. She was definitely one of the good ones.” Emma clears her throat. “But enough of this pity party. Let’s continue.”

Regina nods. “Your turn again.”

“Okay, I got one. Where do you want to be in five years?”

Regina tilts her head, taking a long gulp of her whiskey. “Ideally or realistically?”

“I don’t wanna know where you think you’ll be, I wanna know where you _want_ to be.”

“In the realm of the possible or anything goes?”

“Well, dwelling in stuff that can never happen depresses me, so let’s stay with things that are technically possible.”

Regina worries her lower lip, causing Emma’s eyes to drop quickly. Her feelings for Regina are much more on the surface, thanks to the _Royal Salute_.

“All right, then.” Regina clasps her hands around one of her knees. “In five years, Henry is seventeen and hopefully he will want to go to college. I hope he lives with me at times, that is, that we have worked out a sort of custody agreement that we all find acceptable. I would like to be mayor again. Not for the power, mind you. I truly enjoyed the job. To be honest, Snow is not exactly cut out for it.” Emma nods and almost chokes on her drink, which makes Regina roll her eyes. “I think that’s it.”

“Really?” Emma’s eyes widen.

“Yes. I’m obviously hoping no one will put me in prison, cast me out or sentence me to death, so yes that is, realistically, the best possible outcome for me.”

“And you really believe you won’t find another romantic interest now that…” Emma looks down at her hands.

“Now that Robin is back with Marian?” Regina exhales noisily. “Robin was my soul mate, Emma.” Regina is confused by the flicker of something familiar, but strangely out of place, dancing across Emma’s emerald eyes but shakes her head, trying to return to her argument. “Soul mates and true loves are different, yet similar. A soul mate can turn into true love and your true love can be your soul mate, but that doesn’t have to be the case. I was lucky; I had Daniel when I was young.”

“Your true love.” Emma’s tone is wistful which makes Regina tilt her head. She is good at reading people but she feels as if she is missing something important here.

“Yes, he was.”

“Do people only get one true love and one soul mate? I mean, what if your true love isn’t born yet and so they give you someone else, like a soul mate to sort of, I don’t know, make the waiting easier?” Emma bites her lip to prevent from groaning out loud. Really? Why didn’t she just spill her guts right there? Her thoughts were difficult to organize and it was even harder to stop them from leaving her mouth.

“It doesn’t work like that.” Regina frowns. “It’s rare to have a true love. Soul mates are a bit more common, but still… to have them both? I was incredibly lucky.”

“But it didn’t last.”

“Yes, well. Maybe that is not part and parcel. Not everyone gets to live happily ever after. Especially, not after they’ve done what I have.”

“But you’ve changed! Doesn’t that count for something?”

“Being alive and free counts as a lot already, Emma.” Regina’s voice sounds husky.

“But with Daniel, you hadn’t done anything bad then, right? When your mother…”

“That’s right. I was innocent.”

“I think that’s all a boatload of crap, if you ask me.” Emma takes a large gulp of her drink.

“Excuse me?” Regina’s voice rises.

“Not Daniel, god no!” Emma raises her hand. “I just meant all that true love, soul mate stuff. I’m not sure I buy it. Besides, I hate the idea of an inescapable fate. We make our own destinies.”

“Yes, people here are more likely to believe that. And you are, after all, a product of this world, by nurture, at the very least.”

“Yeah. Cheers to that!” Emma raises her glass toward Regina.

“Hmm, and yet you took on the role of the Savior.”

“Yes, well, that falls under the category of ‘trying to please parents so they won’t send you away.’” Emma says, closing her eyes.

“You know they’d never do that, right? They would never let you go if they had a choice.”

“That’s the key word for all things here, isn’t it? Choice?”

“Isn’t it always? But at least you know they love you and they want you.”

“Yeah. That’s a nice change.” Looking at Regina and noticing her downcast expression, Emma sighs. “God, Regina. I’m sorry. I know your mother…”

Regina stops her by raising her hands and shaking her head. “Let’s not got there.”

* * *

 

“Okay.” Emma scrunches up her face, trying to think of a new question. “Oh, wait, it’s your turn to ask again.”

“Why don’t you like Robin?” Regina is not sure why she is asking that question, but it is the first one that comes to her mind and she is still trying to grasp what is at the edge of her intuition regarding Emma’s behavior that evening.

“What? Who says I don’t like him? I don’t even know the man.” Emma takes a quick sip.

“Just like you can tell when I am lying, apparently I can tell when something is bothering you. Trust me, you always seemed upset when Robin was around.”

Gritting her jaw, Emma feels torn. The buzz in her wants to tell the truth but there is still enough fear present that she finds a compromise. “I don’t like him because I never trusted him.”

“How so?”

“He just seemed shady. I didn’t like the way he acted around you.”

“How did he act around me?”

“I don’t know. Like there was something he wanted and you were the way to get it?”

“Have you ever thought that he simply held a romantic interest in me?”

 _That’s part of the problem_ , Emma thinks miserably. “Yeah, I eventually realized that.”

“That didn’t stop your dislike of him?” A part of Regina feels the need to drop the issue but filled with liquid courage she pushes on.

“No.” Emma mumbles, looking at the floor. “You gave him your heart.”

Regina freezes, unsure if she heard correctly. The organ in question is suddenly drumming wildly in her chest. _Surely Emma didn’t mean…_

“I mean, I understand that we’ve had our issues but you’d only just met the man! You couldn’t remember what had happened in the missing year so for all you knew, you might have hated him or… or thought he stank!”

Regina holds back a smile.

“And two weeks later, there you go. Giving your heart to a _thief_ you barely know! Zelena could have planned to destroy your heart and you decided to trust _Robin_ with your life.”

“You mean it would have been better to trust my life with the thief I knew longer?” A small smile spreads over Regina’s lips.

“Huh?”

“If I recall correctly, you have a reputation as a thief as well. I remember a yellow bug, for example”

“That’s different! I had no means and besides, I stole it from a thief.”

“And that makes it better? Besides, I’m positive this wasn’t your only instance of breaking the law.”

“Yes, but now I am a law-abiding sheriff.” Emma grins.

“Unless you damage the mayor’s property.” Regina replies dryly.

“Extenuating circumstances and stop deflecting. You fell for a blond haired, widowed thief who you apparently didn’t like at first, yet I’m sure you adored his son right away…”

“How do you know that?”

“I may be a bit drunk, but I can still read body language. You agreed with my earlier outburst that you might not have liked him during the lost year. Besides, you love children.”

“We fought a lot. I thought he was obnoxious and he never respected any boundaries. But Roland is just precious.” Regina raises an eyebrow.

“How quaint,” Emma scoffs.

“I don’t get it, Emma! You don’t like him because I trust him without truly knowing him, as you’ve put it. You complain that I fell for someone who wanted me for a change! Someone who pursued his interest in me instead of running away. Someone who didn’t let my past stop him. Do you know how rare that is? And then you go and ruin it.” Emma opens her mouth but Regina stops her, shaking her head. “No, I know, you didn’t mean to do that. I know you merely wanted to save Marian’s life. And realistically speaking, if Robin had ever found out I had his wife killed, he’d have ended our relationship anyway.” Regina’s exhales a rush of air. “It’s not your fault that I did what I did back then. But why is the idea that I find a happy ending so offensive to you?” Regina’s vision blurs and she turns her gaze toward her hands, clenching and unclenching in her lap.

Emma stares at Regina with wide eyes. “This is what you got from what I said?” Emma stands. “Are you that dense? At first I thought your little speech just now, about how someone _chose_ to pursue you instead of running away and how they didn’t let your past stop them was a dig but now I don’t think so. You really don’t know, do you?”

“Know what, Emma? That the members of the Charming family have the tendency to ruin my happiness?” Regina’s eyes burn.

“Well, I can’t speak for my mother, but this Charming here is jealous of the blonde haired thief with the adorable little son who got to be with you. He seemed like an upgrade.” Emma stuffs her hands in her pants pockets. “I thought you knew and you didn’t want…”

Regina’s mouth opens and closes as she stares at Emma. “I… Emma… are you saying that…”

“Yes. I was jealous of Robin because you chose to be with him. I was jealous because you gave your heart, literally and figuratively, to him and not me. I was jealous because it seemed while you liked who I am, it still wasn’t enough. Because let’s face it, Robin and I, on the surface, are a bit similar. I figured that once again there was something wrong with me. But then I stopped worrying about that because I refuse to always fall back into that way of thinking. But it hurt, Regina.”

Regina shakes her head, unable to utter a single word.

“It’s okay, I get it. You might like and appreciate me, but attraction can’t be forced. You either feel it or you don’t. I get it. And I will get over this and I am sorry that I made things awkward now. But I really thought you knew how I feel. Hell, for a while I thought you might even feel the same. All the stares and you know, moments we’ve had. Wishful thinking, I guess.” Emma starts to move back toward her chair when Regina snatches her hand.

“Emma. I…”

“It’s okay, Regina, I understand.”

“No, you don’t!” Regina pulls Emma down, hard. Emma, unprepared for the movement, jerks forward and suddenly finds herself in front of Regina, their faces inches apart from one another. She can feel Regina’s breath on her face and her stomach drops. She swallows and opens her mouth to say something when Regina closes the distance between them with a kiss. She sucks Emma’s lower lip into her mouth and bites down gently. Emma’s eyes flutter shut and she sighs as their tongues meet for the first time. Regina’s mouth is hot and sweet and Emma can barely believe they’re actually kissing. Regina’s hands rise and slip through Emma’s hair, pulling her closer to her body as their kiss continues to heat up. Emma relaxes after a moment and uses her hands to urge Regina closer. Their labored breathing is the only sound that fills the cabin when Regina pulls back. Dark pools shine brightly as Regina tenderly touches Emma’s cheek. “I’ve wanted this, you, us, for longer than I care to admit. But I buried it, denied it, most of all, to myself. Because _this_ was not possible. You didn’t misread anything, although you might have underestimated my power to delude myself.”

Emma chuckles, tilting her head toward Regina’s warm hand. “Yeah, I get it. It probably wasn’t on the top of your list to be attracted to the daughter of your nemesis.” Emma frowns. “Is my mother still your nemesis? You two have been pretty friendly recently. You even came out here because you thought she was in trouble.”

“Yes, well. Our relationship is complicated, and always will be. Granted, this new development between you and I might reawaken Snow’s desire to see me locked up,” Regina muses.

“I won’t let her!” Emma rushes out.

“I know.” Regina smiles. “But you’re wrong. I was attracted to you from the moment we met. That wasn’t an issue. _This_ wasn’t impossible because of me and any feelings I might have for Snow’s daughter. It was the hopelessness of _you_ returning my feelings that made me bury all of this. I meant what I said earlier. I truly believed us being friendly and sharing an amicable custody of Henry was the most I could dare to hope.”

“But I do return your feelings.” Emma smiles, pressing her lips softly against Regina’s mouth.

“I’m starting to realize that.”

“Good.” Emma’s voice sounds rough and its timbre makes Regina’s stomach flip.

“Yes.” Regina holds Emma gaze for a few heart beats before their lips seek each other out once more. Emma sighs the moment Regina’s hot tongue enters her mouth. She has dreamed of kissing Regina. In fact, many of her vacant-eyed daydreams involve an angry mayor pushing her against one or another wall in an effort to release all the damned tension between them. Emma always wondered why no one had ever picked up on that. She loses her train of thought once Regina lightly nibbles her tongue, the other woman’s hands tangling in her hair, pressing her body closer to Emma.

“Emma…” Regina whispers. Her tone holding an awe Emma has never heard from anyone. Especially not directed at _her_.

Emma smiles, her hand rising to push a lock of Regina’s dark hair behind her ear. Regina’s pupils are dilated, almost swallowing the burnt umber of her eyes. Emma marvels at the open look of desire on Regina’s face as she leans closer and claims her mouth in another heated kiss.

They stumble to the bedroom, both refusing to let go, too afraid of ruining the moment. Regina pushes Emma down onto the bed before crawling right on top of her. Emma groans at the sight of Regina above her, a predatory gleam in her eyes. _Dreams sometimes do come true._

“Regina…” Emma whispers before pulling Regina’s head down to continue kissing.

Emma’s hands find their way under Regina’s shirt, running up the other woman’s naked back. She makes quick work of Regina’s bra before reaching out with trembling hands to touch Regina’s breasts for the first time. She runs the tip of her fingers over Regina’s hardened nipples, greedily swallowing the groan this evokes. Emma’s hips jerk toward Regina’s body and her clothes feel uncomfortably hot and tight. She wishes they were naked. She wishes she could feel Regina’s bare body on top of her own. Emma’s eyes are closed and she is so lost in kissing and touching Regina that it takes her a moment to realize the other woman is chuckling softly. Blinking, Emma catches Regina’s eyes which are shining with mirth. Emma is breathless for a moment, taking in Regina’s happy, soft expression, admiring the crinkles around her eyes. She all but forgets the reason for their interruption until Regina drops down, pressing her entire body against Emma’s. A gasp leaves Emma’s mouth and she looks down, her eyebrows rising as she takes in their nude forms.

“Magic is about emotion, Emma,” Regina whispers into Emma’s ear, biting her earlobe before moving down to nibble and suck at Emma’s neck. Moaning, Emma tilts her head back, giving Regina better access. Regina’s left hand finds Emma’s breasts and she starts to pull the hardened buds between her fingers. Emma’s hands move to Regina’s hips, grasping the other woman, pulling her closer. The pace of their bodies stirring together increases and suddenly Regina shifts her leg, placing it between Emma’s legs and pushing her thigh up against Emma’s heat. Regina shudders at the sounds of pleasure leaving Emma’s lips. Regina’s mouth latches onto Emma’s pulse point and she sucks, hard, while pressing her thigh against Emma’s wetness.

Regina can hardly believe they are doing this. She can hardly believe Emma wants her too, and judging from the amount of wetness covering her thigh, Emma’s desire for her matches her own yearning. Regina is not used to events going her way. She is not used to being offered what she craves so fervently. Mostly, Regina is no fool and she will immerse herself in this, in Emma, in the heated movements of their bodies and the drunken desire that floats between them. She will _own_ this moment, even if she crashes and burns at the end. Some moments are worth risking it all for. Emma Swan, her foretold undoing and the birth mother of her beloved son, is most definitely worth all risks. Even if Emma would never believe this herself. Maybe Regina could work on making her believe it down the road? _Maybe they could…_ Regina stops her thoughts right there. Her eyes remain closed as she moves to capture Emma’s mouth in a bruising kiss, blinking away the tears that have started to pool in her eyes. Hope is dangerous. She will not allow herself too much of it. She knows she wants more than this one night, but her doubts remain. Their history will be hard to overcome. _Living in the moment is safer_ , Regina thinks, groaning as Emma lifts her leg and pushes it against her swollen heat.

Emma’s body hums with arousal and a part of her only wants to let Regina do whatever she pleases. A greater part of her desires to make Regina lose control, to make her come so hard she’ll pass out. Emma smiles at the image and quickly flips their position. Regina releases a squeak of surprise that turns into a moan as Emma’s thigh returns to its place between her legs.

Taking in Regina’s desire laden eyes, Emma blinks rapidly. She still worries a bit that this is all a dream. Before her thoughts have the chance to derail her plans, Emma kisses Regina, hungrily sucking her tongue into her mouth. She loves Regina’s taste. It’s spicy and sweet all at the same time. Their hips move together in a steady rhythm as Emma ventures lower to start kissing and licking down Regina’s body.

Shivering, Regina trails her fingers through Emma’s curls. Emma focuses her attention first on Regina’s chest, licking and nuzzling her breasts and the valley between them before closing in on the dusky nipples beckoning her. After a while Regina’s body starts to gather up speed, her fingers pulling at Emma’s hair as she tries to push Emma’s head toward her nipples. Regina’s eyes remain closed and her head is flicking from side to side. Emma can’t resist any longer and finally sucks Regina’s hard nipple into her mouth, much to the other woman’s vocal delight. She bites the nipple before soothing it with her tongue. Regina groans and her hips jerk unconsciously. Emma once more sucks the stiff nipple into her mouth before switching to the other one, and to prevent any potential feelings of neglect, immediately latches on and sucks hard. Regina’s breathing is erratic and a sheen of sweat is covering her body. The jumpy movements of Regina’s hips speed up and Emma’s impatience rises. She lets go of Regina’s nipple with a pop and crawls further south. She licks and nuzzles along Regina’s stomach, dipping her tongue into her belly button. Regina’s body jerks as she tries to escape Emma’s questing tongue.

“Emma,” Regina moans, breathless but with enough admonishment that Emma moves on. Regina’s hands once more find Emma’s head and Emma grins into Regina’s waist when she feels Regina subtly pushing her further south. Acquiescing to the request, Emma slides down between Regina’s legs. She tongues up Regina’s thigh, quickly switching from one leg to the other. She sucks and pulls in Regina’s flesh, trailing little bites along the way. Her own arousal grows at Regina’s moans and sighs of approval. She slowly works her way up to where Regina’s leg meets her groin, licking and sucking all the way. She slides her tongue right next to Regina’s wetness and licks, without ever reaching the heat drawing her in. She lifts her head and gazes at the swollen, glistening core in front of her. Nuzzling her face in Regina’s heat for a moment, Emma quickly moves away, returning to licking and sucking along the brunette’s leg. Regina releases a disappointed groan at the change of direction but hisses as soon as Emma sucks the flesh of her thigh into her mouth hard, leaving a mark.

“God, Emma…” Regina moans breathlessly. “Please…”

Emma feels Regina’s husky plea travel all the way between her legs and she groans, before returning her attention to Regina’s need. She enjoys teasing but by now, all she wants to do is make Regina come. With one quick move Emma licks along Regina’s heat, starting at the wellspring of all her wetness and ending at the swollen nub at the top. She licks back down, sucking in swollen lips before pushing her tongue into Regina’s entrance. By now Regina’s moans and whimpers are rising and her legs are shaking, closing in on Emma’s head. Emma uses her hands to steady Regina’s legs and pushes them down a bit; there is no way she wants to miss the delicious sounds leaving Regina’s mouth. After enjoying the more tangy taste of Regina’s opening, Emma returns to her clit and sucks it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

“Emma…” Regina’s moan is drawn out and sexy as hell, making Emma shudder with need. Her tongue speeds up and she notes Regina’s body growing taut. She can feel the other woman is close and focuses desperately on any sound, any move Regina is making. Emma feels an acute need to experience Regina’s orgasm, almost more so than her own. Sucking and licking Regina’s clit faster and harder, Emma’s eyes shine as she takes in Regina’s body jerking and shuddering as her orgasm tears through her. She moans Emma’s name during her release and sighs as her body quakes in little aftershocks. Giving Regina’s clit one last suck which results in Regina releasing a little yelp and grabbing Emma’s head, Emma moves up to join Regina and slings one leg over her waist. She kisses the other woman softly before burying her head in the crook of Regina’s neck.

Catching her breath, Regina runs the fingers of her left hand over Emma’s back, raising goosebumps in her wake. Turning to place a kiss on Emma’s head, Regina pushes Emma to lie on her back. Draping herself over the blonde, Regina smiles before leaning down to kiss Emma. What starts out slowly heats up fast and Emma’s arms rise to pull Regina closer. Reluctantly pulling away from Emma’s swollen lips, Regina focuses her attention on kissing and biting Emma’s neck while one of her hands starts to play with Emma’s nipples.

Emma releases a sigh that quickly turns into a moan as Regina starts to suck on her neck. “Please, Regina. I’m so close…”

“No teasing then?” Regina whispers in Emma’s ear. “You’re lucky I’m impatient.” She chuckles before trailing her hand down Emma’s stomach and delving into liquid heat, making Emma jump.

“God, yes,” Emma groans.

Regina hums and returns to kissing Emma’s mouth as two of her fingers push inside, pumping in and out. Emma’s hips follow the rhythm Regina sets with her hand. The moment Regina feels Emma’s fingers dip hard into her back, Regina pulls out of Emma and moves up to circle and rub the blonde’s clit. Kissing her hard, and after pulling Emma’s tongue into her mouth and massaging it with her own, Regina withdraws from the kiss and gazes at Emma. She feels a hard jolt of arousal running through her body, settling between her legs at the sight of Emma’s body tightening up and shuddering in release. Emma’s eyes are closed, her face is flushed and her mouth is open, releasing a quivering moan as the last remnants of her orgasm course through her body.

“Don’t think we’re finished, Savior. We’re just getting started,” Regina husks.

“Huh?” Emma, recovering from her orgasm and enjoying the afterglow, looks up at Regina.

“You’re not the only one who gets to have a taste, dear.” A grin spreads over Regina’s face and her eyes shine as she glides down Emma’s body.

Emma grunts and flips her right arm over her eyes as Regina’s tongue touches her oversensitive clit.

* * *

 

Waking up to birds chirping and blond hair spilling over her nude chest, Regina smiles and rolls her eyes at the same time. Leave it to Snow’s cottage to be a breeding ground for _birds_. Looking down at the still slumbering woman, Regina can hardly believe what has transpired over the last two days. She’d never thought she could have this. She’d never thought she could have a choice and that romantic love could be anything but predetermined. But now, here she is. In bed with the Savior. The person who had been foretold to be her doom. And maybe Emma is her doom, as in, she dooms the Evil Queen never to rise again and makes room for Regina to finally live. She might get her happy ending after all, even if it comes from the most unexpected of origins. Regina isn’t ready to let go of all her fears and a huge part of her wants to hold on to caution and to keep her walls up. Although such demands of the more guarded part of herself almost fall on deaf ears when waking up in bed with Emma, sated and sore in all the right places. Regina is still so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t notice Emma stirring until a sleepy voice makes her focus on the blonde woman in her arms.

“Are we gonna tell them?”

“I’d prefer not to live a secret life. Besides, these things have a way of finding a way into the open,” Regina replies slowly. She hopes Emma doesn’t want to keep this new development a secret. At least not for the long run.

“True. I also prefer to be open about us. I just wasn’t sure if you’re ready for all of this.” Emma lifts the hand wrapped around Regina’s waist and makes a short wave, gesturing between the two of them. “I’m not sure this is what Snow and Gold had in mind when they trapped us here,” Emma laughs, pulling Regina closer to her body.

“Yes, well, as I said, you should be careful with what you wish for, after all, you might not appreciate the results.”

“That’s okay. I think we’ve got the end results we wanted.” Emma smiles before claiming Regina’s lips again.

“Yes, dear,” Regina whispers against Emma’s lips before the world disappears and only Emma remains.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments, questions and concerns are welcome. Feel free to point out any typos or other issues, if you come across them.


End file.
